


Dark Magic

by darthaline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark Magic, Fanart, Gen, Short Comic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthaline/pseuds/darthaline
Summary: Viren gets to discuss the attitudes to dark magic with Severus Snape
Relationships: Severus Snape & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dark Magic




End file.
